Media content is used in a variety of real-world applications today. Examples of the media content can be audio and video files. There are certain features associated with the production and broadcasting of media content. These features include, but are not limited to, resolution, bit rate, frame rate, color bars, and format of the media content. Conformance to these features needs to be ensured by media content developers, providers, broadcasters and operators. Due to the use of new technologies, evolving industry standards and the use of open architecture in the development of media content, verification of the features associated with the production and broadcasting of media content is essential for quality broadcasting of media content. As a result, media content developers, providers, broadcasters and operators require quality checks to verify media content.
One of the known methods for verifying media content is manual verification of the features corresponding to each file of the media content. Manual verification requires that a person has knowledge and expertise pertaining to the features of the media content. Further, the person should be able to detect any error in the features of the media content. These errors can be non-detection of marginal quality problems, difficulty in checking the structure and encoding of media content, and non-detection of minute visual errors such as blockiness, etc. Moreover, manual verification is only useful for the verification of audio and visual features. Further, it is limited by the number of persons engaged in the verification process, since each person can check only one media file at a time.
Another known method for verifying media content is to carry out script-based quality checks. Script-based quality checks are in-house programs that perform high-level parsing of media content. These programs can verify the features of the media content by checking the headers in the media content. However, these checks are limited to specific features and do not include all the features that are required to be verified for proper broadcasting and playing of media content. Further, these script-based quality checks may not be comprehensive. In addition, it is difficult to update and modify script-based quality checks, and keep up with changing technologies and media content formats.
Based on the above, there is need for a method that will automatically verify file-based media content. The method should also be able to verify file-based media content in compliance with various formats and technology standards. Additionally, the method should be able to verify a number of media files simultaneously.